The Edotensei
by Kintokun
Summary: "Master Orochimaru, are you sure about this?" Kabuto asked. "I'm positive. All five nations will be tossed into chaos once I use this jutsu. The air will be filled with this chakra and it will infect every single shinobi on this Earth. Ninja will turn against each other the ones who have died and come back will only want to feed on the chakra of others until there is nothing left."


_Let me get this straight. I was sitting in bed last night and I thought, "Gee, I wonder what would happen if the Naruto universe was filled with zombies? Maybe I should write about it." Now here I am writing the first chapter and I think this is horrible. But I'm uploading it anyway. If people like it I'll keep writing._

"Hinata! Hinata!" I felt hands shake me vigorously. They were sweaty and cold making me uncomfortable. My eyes fluttered open expecting light to shine down on my face and birds singing in the trees. Instead I saw Hanabi's frightened face, her hands floating above my body as if she wondered what to do next. I sat up looking her in the eyes.

"What? Why are you waking me up? What time is it?" Hinata asked, suddenly confused.

"Outside! Father said that I needed to wake you up because something was going on outside." Hanabi explained, stumbling over the words. I threw the sheets off of her body and got to her feet. I felt tired from the previous day of training but goosebumps were traveling up and down my skin making me feel jumpy and filled with energy. I looked down at Hanabi who was leaning closer to me. I opened the door half expecting an assassin to come and attack me but nothing happened.

I stepped outside into the hallway, it was silent and eerie. The lights were still on and the other doors were half open. _Where's everyone? _I wondered cautiously walking down the hall, Hanabi trailing after me.

"I heard a few shouts and yells before I woke you up but I don't know

what they were." Hanabi added.

"Just stay silent, okay?" I told her.

And then it jumped out, hands aimed at me. In the confusion I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, screaming. Hanabi just stared, wide-eyed.

The attacker clawed at me furiously, baring his teeth and growling. I

used my hands to try and push him away but he was surprisingly strong. His pale eyes held no emotion and only held a deep and strong hunger. A hunger I was afraid of.

"Hanabi! Help me!" I desperately shouted, I knew it was futile. The girl was only ten years old. What could she do?

The attacker was overpowering me quickly. He growled at me again and this time reached for my neck. I screamed even louder, tears running down my cheeks.

"Hinata!" Hanabi screamed.

Using all my strength I pushed him off of my frail body, he collapsed onto the ground. Seeming even more angry. I got to my feet quickly and pulled Hanabi close to me. I knew he was a Hyuga. But something was wrong with him. Something not even I knew.

"Go back to my room! Let's go, Hanabi!" I ordered dragging her along with me toward my room. Once we were in I closed the door and locked it. I began to drag furniture like the bookshelf or the chair and propped it in front of the door. Whatever was out there wasn't coming back in. I then ran to my nightstand and opened the first drawer. In it were shuriken and other things I could use to protect myself.

"Hanabi," I said turning toward her. I took a kunai and handed it to her, "Take it. Use it to protect yourself. Whatever's out there wants to kill you."

Hanabi nodded, but she looked like she was about to cry, "What about mother and father? How long will we be in here? We have no food or water."

I spotted the window near my bed, "We'll get out through window and find them. Then we'll get out of here."

And then the screams started again. I ran to my window expecting to see something terrible outside.

Anbu Black Ops were outside with kunai's and swords, stabbing and swiping at anything that moved. Several of those things were Hyuga clan and I almost threw up at the death of so many people I knew. I had only seen Hoheto and Tokuma last week, talking with each other like the best friends they were. Now here they were growling and launching themselves at the Anbu. My eyes shifted around the battle field hoping to spot my parents amongst the crowd. Whether they were one of them or not I just wanted to know if they were safe.

"Hinata!" Hanabi shouted running towards me. Someone was pounding on the door. Maybe the one that attacked me? I couldn't be sure but it was trying to get in. I found myself scrambling to the lock on the window. I twisted it but it didn't move. Rust, dirt and grime had locked it in place. I regretted never opening it all this time. I took my hand and began to pound on the glass furiously. It cracked but other than that it remained unbroken.

There was no way out. Fear hit me in waves, I couldn't escape. My breathing got more faster and heavier as the furniture I'd put together to hold the door in place collapsed and the door forced itself open.

My hand closed around the kunai and I looked at the at the person struggling to get in. They slided in through the crack in the door then slowly crawled over the furniture, hissing and smiling. Would it he kill me? It didn't seem hesitant to do it before. So why not now?

I threw the kunai at him without thinking. It hit his shoulder and he fell to the ground, losing his balance. But it didn't stop him.

He kept coming, crawling and gasping. Reaching for me and Hanabi, who was pounding on the glass in a panic. I ran for the nightstand, getting a rush of adrenaline and pulled out a kunai but my feet were pulled out from under me. I screamed as I hit the floor, landing awkwardly on my arm. The thing had grabbed my arm and was trying to pull me to its teeth.

"No! Stop! Hanabi!" I shouted trying to kick him, to do something to stop him.

Hanabi stood on my bed, her back to the wall. Sweat trickled down her pale face and her eyes were a big as two moons.

I felt a sudden wave of hopelessness as I realized Hanabi was too afraid to do anything. But the cold hand on my foot brought me back to reality. This thing would kill me in an instant if I let it close to any vitals. What could I do?

_Think! Think! _ I yelled at myself as I struggled against my attacker. My eyes locked onto the kunai a few inches away from my feet. I got my second wind and reached for it desperately, my fingers just grazing it. I cursed and tried again, this time I put all my strength into pushing myself forward.

And then I picked up the kunai.

The next few moments came like a slideshow. The monster reached to bite my leg and before he could I lodged the kunai in the back of his head, causing him to twitch as spasms ran through his body and he finally stopped moving, making an unsettling gurgling noise.

I started to sob and whimper unbelieving what I had just done. I had killed my clansmen. It didn't matter if he tried to kill me. He was family, one way or another. I cried for his life and for mine too. I knew that if father ever heard this, there would be only one price to pay. Death.


End file.
